Drabbles
by JR-Boone
Summary: Some drabbles to help me get through my writer's block. Bare with me lovelies.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel loved moments like this. Sure she was only 25 and had her EGOT but now in comparison? In comparison to the moments when she was laying in bed with Santana and the Latina had her arms wrapped protectively around her? Well it just didn't compare.

Okay yes her girlfriend was crazy. Santana knew this. She was more than aware of the intricacies involved with Rachel Berry's psyche. And she loved them. Some people liked extreme sports? Santana Lopez liked extreme dating.

Music blasted through the speakers at the club and Santana couldn't help but smile as Rachel ducked down into the booth and sipped at her drink. She knew that this wasn't exactly the girl's scene, but she also knew that the girl had had a long week at school and needed to learn to let loose. So after an hour of poking and prodding and a little bit of begging she had convinced her roommate to get all dressed up and give the club a try.

"I'm going to go get us some more drinks," Santana shouted over the music, reaching across the booth and squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Okay," Rachel yelled back before flattening herself even further into her chair, if that was even possible, and meekly staring out at the crowded dance floor.

Shaking her head and wondering not for the first time why Rachel just couldn't let herself enjoy this, the Latina pushed her way through the crowded club and saddled up to the bar. "Two cherry vodka sours," she shouted to the bartender as she nodded along with the music.

As the bartender turned away to start on her drinks she felt a body slide up against hers and she looked over to find and incredibly attractive redhead smiling at her. "Hi," the girl said shamelessly checking out Santana's body.

"Well hello to you," Santana purred giving the girl a once over and raising an eyebrow. _OH she was definitely getting laid tonight. _

"You here alone?" The redhead asked pushing her body up against Santana's fluttering her eyes.

"Just here with my roommate baby," Santana husked back letting her hand fall on the girl's hip.

"Mmm," the girl purred, her back arching at Santana's touch. "I knew she couldn't possibly be your girlfriend."

A fog seemed to clear from Santana's head and she raised an eyebrow, "what?" She asked, her hand stilling on the girl's hip.

"Your roommate," the unnamed girl husked. "My friends over there told me not to bother coming up to you because they thought you were with the brunette. But I took one look at her and said no way," the girl teased, her eyes dancing with mirth, not knowing the mess she was getting into.

"Oh really?" Santana asked, her voice dropping to frost reminiscent of her high school days. "And why do you say that?" She asked stepping away from the girl much to the redheads confusion.

"Well I mean come on," the redhead said persistently stepping closer to Santana. "I'm sure she's got a decent personality and all of that stuff, but you are way to hot to be dating a girl who looks like that."

Just as the girl put her hands on Santana's hips and finished her sentence, Santana felt a surge of anger flash white hot through her body. Protectiveness rushed through her body like a wave and she growled at the redhead making her step back a bit. "First off," Santana said leveling the girl with an icy glare, her voice magically carrying over the loud music. "Rachel Berry is her name and she doesn't just have a decent personality. She has a fucking amazing personality. She is loyal, and sweet, and caring almost to a fucking fault."

"Hey I'm sorry," the girl said, her eyes widening as she tried to back away from Santana and ended up backed against the bar.

"I didn't tell you that you could speak," Santana snapped, squaring her shoulders and putting on her full force HBIC mask. "Second, Rachel might not be what the world considers classic beauty, but she is, and make no mistake about this, a beautiful fucking girl. She has got a killer body and a set of lungs that put angels to shame. Remember her fucking name because in a few years you're going to be seeing it in lights."

"All right I get it," the girl snapped practically trying to blend into the bar at this point. "If she's so special why don't you go be with her."

"Gladly," Santana growled getting up in the girl's face now. "I would much rather spend an evening with her at home then a night fucking you and not calling you in the morning."

"Fuck you," the girl whined looking down at the floor just as the bartender walked up with Santana's drinks.

The Latina took a look at the drinks and then glanced back across the club, barely managing to spot Rachel who looked more uncomfortable then Santana thought humanly possible. The petite girl sat hunched over in the bar, a frown marring her beautiful features as she rubbed her head and glared up at one of the loud speakers.

Sighing Santana looked back at the bartender and through him a twenty before leveling the redhead with one more glare and making her way back to Rachel. "Come one Rach, let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked frowning up at the Latina. "We can stay if you want to. I don't mind."

"Naw," Santana said extending a hand and gently pulling the diva out of the booth. "I think I just realized I'm not a club person anymore."

"Oh," Rachel said smiling softly. "What kind of person are you then?"

Santana thought about that for a second before smiling down at Rachel and softly kissing her cheek. "I'm not sure yet. Think you can help me out with that?"

Rachel's cheeks blushed a furious red color and her eyes flitted to the floor before looking shyly up at the Latina. "I think I can help."

"Come on Berry," Santana chuckled wrapping an arm around the diva's waist.

_Maybe she wasn't getting laid tonight. But maybe that was a good thing. Rachel Berry was definitely hot enough for her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Santana hated how the doctors and the police and everyone in the world it seemed was whispering the word accident around her as if that's what this was.

She couldn't accept it as accidents. Accidents were spilling your coffee on your pants. Accidents were forgetting to pick up soy milk. Accidents resulted in moments of unfortunate displeasure and they could be fixed.

Rachel. The love of her life. The woman she had fought so hard to over come her demons for. Rachel being hit by a driver who had looked away from the road for a millisecond on her way to her very first Broadway premiere was no accident. There wasn't even a word in existence to properly label this event.

To her side she could faintly hear Quinn talking to the doctors in hushed worried tones. That word popped up again. Accident. Mocking her pain.

The tiniest movement in her hand caused her eyes to jerk to Rachel's bruised face hoping to see those warm soulful eyes staring back at her and those lips she knew better then her own asking when she could leave. But they weren't.

A snippet of conversation caught her attention. Quinn talking on her cell phone to no doubt Rachel's father's. "There's been an accident…"


	3. Chapter 3

Santana hated how the doctors and the police and everyone in the world it seemed was whispering the word accident around her as if that's what this was.

She couldn't accept it as accidents. Accidents were spilling your coffee on your pants. Accidents were forgetting to pick up soy milk. Accidents resulted in moments of unfortunate displeasure and they could be fixed.

Rachel. The love of her life. The woman she had fought so hard to over come her demons for. Rachel being hit by a driver who had looked away from the road for a millisecond on her way to her very first Broadway premiere was no accident. There wasn't even a word in existence to properly label this event.

To her side she could faintly hear Quinn talking to the doctors in hushed worried tones. That word popped up again. Accident. Mocking her pain.

The tiniest movement in her hand caused her eyes to jerk to Rachel's bruised face hoping to see those warm soulful eyes staring back at her and those lips she knew better then her own asking when she could leave. And they were.

Santana surged forwards in her seat instantly, tears falling like a river when Rachel managed to smile at her weakly. "Hey Love," Santana whispered shakily as she brushed back one of Rachel's bangs.

"Hey Baby," Rachel replied, her voice coming out husky and uneven as she pulled her self into a sitting position. "What happened?"

Santana took a deep breath before ignoring the doctors faint protests and crawling into bed next to the love of her life. Wrapping her arms as tightly around the woman as she could without hurting her she kissed the side of her head. "There was an accident."


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat rolled down Santana's brow as she shifted the truck into top gear and tore down the dirt road. In the seat next to her Rachel was attempting to load another magazine into her gun but the Latina could see the girls hands were shaking too bad to do it.

Raising her eyes she watched in the rear view mirror as the flashing red and blue lights closed in on them.

"We're not going to get out of this one are we?" Rachel asked, trying to laugh through the pain and nervousness in her voice.

"I don't think we are Baby Doll," Santana growled as they whipped around a corner and narrowly avoided rolling over.

Rachel let out a yelp of pain and Santana's head whipped instantly to the side. "Let me see," she demanded her eyes flitting to the road and back to Rachel's side where the woman was holding a towel tightly against her abdomen.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Rachel said through gritted teeth as she finally managed to load the magazine into the gun.

"Baby please," Santana begged reaching over and grabbing a trembling hand. "Let me see."

Rachel took a deep pained breath and wiped the tears from her eyes before reaching down to pull away the towel and reveal a gaping bullet hole in her once perfect tan flesh. "I'm sorry Santi," Rachel whispered her fingers tightening around the handle of the gun.

"No, don't you be sorry," Santana said shaking her head and glancing up in her rear view mirror as another police car joined the chase. "You never be sorry."

"We're not gonna outrun em this time Santi," Rachel said pushing the crimson soaked towel up against her stomach before leaning out the window to fire a few warning shots at the police car's tires.

Instantly they dropped back and Santana took a breath of relief as her mind began mentally surveying the area. She could think of only one possible way out that didn't involve the chair for the pair of them. "Baby Doll do you trust me?" She asked whipping the truck to the left and heading into a field.

"You know I do Santi," Rachel said, her eyes wide as she recognized where they were and where they were heading.

"Do you love me?" Santana asked, her voice tight with fear as the edge of the cliff appeared ahead of them.

"With all my heart," Rachel said dropping the gun and towel before scooting across the seat and wrapping herself around Santana's body.

"Para la vida y la muerte Baby Doll," Santana screamed letting go of the wheel and wrapping herself completely around Rachel as the truck raced over the edge of the cliff.

The younger police officer looked over the side of the cliff, his eyes wide at the fiery wreckage below him. "Good god all mighty," he whispered taking off his wide brimmed hat and worrying it between his hands. "Why'd they do that Boss?" He asked turning to the old leathered Sheriff.

"Because they're criminals idiot," another young cop yelled out shaking his head.

"Naw boys," the Sheriff said shaking his head and spitting out a wad of dip. "I know criminals and Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry weren't just criminals. They're a legend and they aimed to keep it that way."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn nervously wrung her hands together as the nurse pushed open the door leading into Rachel's room. The once strong diva looked so small and fragile laying in her hospital bed hooked up to more machines the blonde could count and it took everything she had in her to not run away sobbing.

As if sensing her presence hazy brown eyes fluttered open and Rachel gave her a tiny pained smile. "Quinn," the brunette gasped, her chest shuddering violently as she tried to sit up.

"No don't sit up, you need to rest," Quinn ordered shakily as she covered the distance between them in three large steps and took Rachel's hand.

"Oh Quinn…rest isn't going to help," Rachel said smiling sadly and shaking her head as Quinn's hands wrapped up hers.

"Don't talk like that Rachel," Quinn whimpered shaking her head and closing her eyes to hold back her tears.

"But I have to," Rachel whispered weakly, her entire body aching at the effort simply speaking took. "I have to talk to you. You have to do something for me."

"No," Quinn said shaking her head violently as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I don't want to hear this."

Rachel was silent for a moment before taking a deep shuddering breath and pulling on the blonde's hands until hazel eyes met hers. "Please Quinn…I need you."

In all of their years as enemies and then friends and then best friends Quinn had never been able to say no to Rachel and now was no exception. Even if it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest she nodded slightly to tell the woman she was listening.

"You have to…you have to take care of them for me," Rachel said weakly, as tears filled her large brown eyes and ran down her pale cheeks. "You have to take care of Santana Quinn. She's…she's going to need you."

"No she needs you," Quinn whimpered brokenly, her visions blurry with tears. "She needs you to get out of this bed and spend the rest of your life with her. You promised her Rach."

"I know I did," Rachel cried, her face crumpling up in agony for a second before she shook her head and tried to clear her throat. "I know I did and I hate that I have to break that promise. But please Quinn. Please take care of her. Don't let her turn in on herself. Please be strong for her because I can't any more."

"Oh Rachel," Quinn sobbed, her entire body contorting forwards in anguish until her head was resting next to Rachel's.

"Please Quinn…please," Rachel nearly yelled, her voice hoarse and her body shaking uncontrollably with pain and emotion. "If you can't do it for me then do it for San. This is going to hurt her so bad."

Going against every fiber of her being the blonde took a deep breath and nodded. "I promise Rachel. I promise I'll take care of them."

"Thank you Quinn…I love you so much, you'll always be my best friend," Rachel whispered raising a pale shaky hand and running it through chunky blonde locks. "And if it's not too much to ask…make sure the Lucy knows her momma loved her more than anything in the world."

"I will Rachel…I will."

Thirty minutes later Quinn stood in the middle of the neonatal intensive care unit staring down at a three month premature Lucy Renee Lopez. She was gently brushing her fingers against the tiny newborns cheek when Santana let out a wail of complete agony that could be heard through out the hospital.

A star had just burnt out leaving the world a darker place.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana growled in annoyance as she hung up yet another poster of Barbara Streisand in their living room. Next to her Quinn sighed and studied a poster from the musical Cats forlornly.

"Stop growling Santana," Rachel teased from the couch where she was happily eating a pint of vegan mint delight ice cream and watching her girlfriends turn their living room into a Broadway shrine.

"I'm not growling," Santana grumbled taking the Cats poster from Quinn and moving on to the next available space.

"Sounds like growling to me," Quinn muttered unrolling another poster and sighing when she found Barbara Streisand staring back at her.

The next fifteen minutes was spent in silence as the two former Cheerios continued the conversion of the living room, and Rachel watched out in with a sense of eager triumph. Finally Rachel put the lid on her half finished pint and smiled before jumping off the couch. "All right sweethearts, I'm going to run out and grab us some dinner."

"Thank god I'm starving," Quinn sighed running a hand through her shaggy blonde hair.

"Ditto," Santana mumbled stretching out and smiling when her back let out a loud popping sound.

"Awe my poor big strong Cheerios," Rachel teased stepping up to each other them and giving them a kiss. "We have to keep your strength up if we want the bedroom finished by tonight."

Smiling widely at the looks of utter defeat on her girlfriends Rachel picked up her coat and flitted out the door.

"This sucks," Santana growled plopping down on the couch and glaring at a poster for Wicked that used to be the place for her signed Amy Winehouse poster.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Quinn grumbled plopping down next to the Latina and resting her head on her shoulder. "I love you but this is all your fault San. If you hadn't made that stupid bet with her."

Santana sighed and wrapped an arm around the blonde pulling her closer. "I know," she mumbled burying her face in blonde hair. "It's just…how was I to know that Rachel is like secretly Michael Jordan's long lost daughter or some shit."

"Four years later and she's still surprising us," Quinn yawned shaking her head and curling up in the Latina's arms.

"Yeah," Santana said nodding her head. "But I don't think she'll be able to top slam dunking five basketballs in a row."

"Don't tempt fate Love," Quinn grunted pinching her side and shaking her head. "We're lucky this is only going to last a month."

Santana sighed and nodded before looking back up at the wicked poster. "At least we know if Broadway doesn't work out for her there will always being a spot in the WNBA."


	7. Chapter 7

The thing about being in a relationship with four people is that there is always someone to go to depending on what you need.

When one of them felt the need to just be held and protected they went to Santana who secretly excelled at cuddling. When someone was unsure about their lives and feeling insecure they went to Rachel who could build a twig into a tree if she had enough time to make a power point. When one of them needed to hear the truth they went to Quinn who never hesitated to offer advice in her unique calm and undoubtedly loving way.

And without question when someone was just feeling bad they went to Brittany who could easily make a rock happy.

For this reason when Santana and Rachel were in New York scouting apartments and received word that the Fabrays had kicked out Quinn yet again they headed straight for Brittany's house the second their rental car crossed the Lima city limits.

Quickly the two brunettes were out of the car and heading up the walkway, their bags completely forgotten in favor of making sure that Quinn was okay.

When Santana opened the door they was met with the booming sound of the Lion King coming from the den and they took a second at the most to look curiously at each other before rushing into the room just in time to find Quinn jumping on top of the coffee table and belting out the first line of "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", her face a picture of happiness and what appeared to be utter freedom.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

Both Rachel and Santana had to hold back snorts of laughter when Brittany came seemingly out of no where and jumped up on the table as well, her smile wide as she ruffled Quinn's shaggy blonde hair into a mane and sang Zazu's line.

**Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair. **

Both brunettes were torn between letting out huge breaths of relief and trying their hardest to not dissolve into puddles of laughter when Quinn spotted them and jumped from the table to the couch to deliver the next part at the top of her lungs, her hazel eyes shining with love.

_I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down! I'm working on my roar!_

What control Rachel had left in her went out the door when Quinn let out an honest to god roar and extended her hand towards her. Without blinking the brunette jumped up onto the couch next to the blonde and looked to Santana who was leaning against the wall and shaking her head laughing so hard she was crying.

Brittany pounced onto the couch and caused Rachel and Quinn to shriek with delight as she poked and prodded them back onto the table so she could sing her next line.

**Thus far a rather unispiring thing. **

Santana winced through her laughter when Quinn jumped onto the table pulling Rachel with her and spun around to sing the chorus. Across from them Brittany sang her lines and Rachel unable to resist a good sing a long filled in for Nala.

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one sayin do this! _**Now when I said that-**

No one sayin be there! **What I meant was-**

_No one sayin stop that! _**What you don't realize-**

_**No one sayin see here! **_**Now see here!**

_Free to run around all day! Free to do it all my way!_

Words could not describe how hard Santana was laughing at this point as the energy in the room built up and built up around her. At this point Brittany tapped into her gymnastics and jumped up to balance on the back of the couch, her arms sweeping to the sides as she delivered her next lines flawlessly in stern character.

**I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart!**

In a flash Rachel cross the distance between the table and the couch prompting Brittany jump over the tiny diva and land between the table and the couch as the brunette sang her lines in of course, perfect pitch, a completely enthralled smile on her face.

Kings don't need advice from little Hornbills for a start!

Managing to look utterly outraged Brittany jumped up onto the table and started fussing with Quinn's hair again.

**If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out on wing. **

Again Santana couldn't help but wince at the abuse that poor table was taking when Quinn suddenly leaped into the blonde dancers arms and wrapped her legs around her. To the side she could see Rachel daring her to join and she shook her head and laughed as Quinn through her arms up in the air to sing.

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Suddenly the three froze in place and whipped there heads to the left when Quinn sang her next line.

_Everybody look left!_

When Rachel sang hers their heads whipped to the right conveniently where Santana was watching them clutching her chest and crying from laughing so hard.

Everybody look right!

_Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight! _

Santana could feel the energy building and she wanted to stay back but when Quinn's eyes met hers and she could see the little part of her that needed to be held and protected the self-proclaimed badass jumped in for the Choir's (changing out a few words to suit) part singing at the top of her lungs and joining her girlfriends on the now loudly creaking coffee table.

_**Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be Queen Quinn's finest fling!**_

The last lines they all sang at the top of their lungs in perfect harmony as the table started to sway beneath them precariously.

OH I JUST CAN'T WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT TO BE KING!

Later that night after explaining to Brittany's mom and dad why their antique coffee table was in shambles the four girls lay in bed, each one sporting a couple of band aids a piece and a few bruises. Quinn sighed dreamily as she relaxed into the three girls wrapped completely around her. Her parents had kicked her out. They had set her free and now she was ready to take her place in the circle of life.

They all had their parts.


	8. Chapter 8

Fear. It was not a word the girls used in their every day vocabulary. Or at least one they hadn't used in the year that they had been together. Not objectively at least. They didn't have time for fear. Not when they were wrapped up in a bubble of happiness and awe that held promise for a never ending future.

But fear is exactly what they experienced when Russell Fabray walked into Quinn's bedroom one night out of the blue having been m.i.a. for two years.

Quinn felt fear when she saw her father pull a familiar belt of leather from his back pocket and look at her menacingly. Fear drove her to her bathroom just in time to throw the lock and all of her weight against the door as her fingers flew over the keypad on her phone.

Brittany, Santana, and Rachel all felt insurmountable fear that woke them all from dead sleeps when they looked down at their phones to see one simple text.

**Quinn: Help me please! **


	9. Chapter 9

Santana Lopez groaned drunkenly as she tried to pull on her pants. Across the room a nameless woman was laying in bed watching her with furious eyes.

"You're seriously just going to leave?" The woman asked sitting up in bed and holding a pillow over her naked body.

"Just give it up," Santana grumbled pulling up her pants finally and giving an inner cheer. She was ridiculously drunk at this point. "I had fun, you had fun, now I leave."

"I should have known better," the brunette fumed angrily crossing her arms. "Half the people in that club warned me that you just use girls like play things."

"Half the people in that club are stupid," Santana said rolling her eyes as she pulled on her shirt. "I didn't use you any more than you used me. Christ it's not like I said lets go back to your place and get married."

"No you just made me feel like this was something more," the woman grumbled closing her eyes and falling back on the bed.

"Tough break kid," Santana mumbled walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. She didn't even flinch at the sound of something very heavy crashing against it.

Down on the dark street she fumbled for a moment before lighting up a cigarette and drawing smoke deep into her lungs. She always hated the nights when she screwed with the clingy chicks. It always pissed her off. She was always up front with what they meant to her, the girls she slept with. And most of them understood. But every now and then she got one who was thought she was bluffing about it.

But she wasn't. She didn't feel anything anymore for anyone and that was how she liked it. She couldn't even if she tried anyways. Not after her.

The traffic was dead that night but after about fifteen minutes of walking she finally spotted a taxi and whistled it over to her.

On top of it was an add for Wicked and she sucked in a deep pained breath at Rachel Berry's smiling face, covered in the iconic green paint.

She didn't need anyone. Not anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel Berry stood in front of the large window overlooking the New York City skyline. Two hours ago she had returned from another sold out show. Her dream had come true. She was a Broadway legend at the age of 22 and nothing and no one in the world could stop her.

Then why did she feel so horrible. Why was she spending another night alone in her pent house apartment staring out at the darkened city as if it held the answers for her.

A part of her knew why but this was the first time she admitted it to herself.

She was looking out that window because somewhere in that city was Santana.

The girl who had loved her without question.

The girl Rachel didn't realize she loved until she had already broken up with her.

She didn't realize it until it was too late and her pride wouldn't let her even begin to fix her own mistake.

Now staring out at the city that never slept she couldn't even remember the reason why she had broken up with Santana in the first place. It was small. Stupid. A decision she had made on a whim because she didn't fully realize what the woman had met to her.

And now it was too late. Santana was out there somewhere and from what Rachel had heard she was untouchable.

She had burned that bridge without even bothering to see what was on the other side and now all that was left was her, alone, in a dark apartment wondering what could have been.


	11. Chapter 11

She calls Quinn because Quinn has dealt with this experience before. Quinn has nervously huddled over a pregnancy test waiting for an answer that might change her entire life.

And she calls Quinn because she knows that Rachel will want her. Rachel always wants Quinn and Quinn always wants Rachel even if they won't admit it. They're like magnets drawn together by some invisible force.

Before Santana didn't give it two thoughts.

But now, after holding Rachel close to her chest and being the one the girl cried to.

She's realized she hates their connection.

She's jealous suddenly.

She wants to be the other side of a magnet. She thought she was before but obviously she's not if she's that easy to replace.

Still when Quinn comes she stands aside and tried to act nonplussed when Rachel flings herself into the blonde's arms.

She gets the picture. She's not needed here any more.

She only just thought maybe she could have been. Damn.


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble for Beans008 - Potatoes, oranges, dessert, Pezberry

Santiago glanced down at the shopping list with furrowed brows. Rachel had written potatoes on it. Just potatoes though. No clarification whether she wanted red ones or big ones or baking potatoes. And yes this was a problem because last week she had written oranges on it and Santiago had brought home some Cuties and it had led to a forty minute argument with the pregnant woman.

Pushing the cart to the side of the isle Santiago whipped out his phone and quickly texted his wife. **_Hey Kitten what kind of potatoes do you want me to pick up. _**A second later the man's phone buzzed and he smiled as he opened up a message. **_You're such a sweetheart baby! Can you get me the little red ones!_**

After quickly pushing his way through the crowd he grabbed a bag of red potatoes and headed towards the front. Just as he was nearing the register his phone buzzed again and he looked down to see another message from Rachel.

**_Hey baby bring home some vegan chocolate ice cream and I'll give you a special dessert later on. ;) _**

Santiago only managed to just avoid knocking over five people on the way back to the frozen foods section.


	13. Chapter 13

Migraines - Pezberry - ftm!Santana - Anonymous Prompt

There was no where she would rather be. Rachel took a long sip of her water as she watched the dancers get back in line. In four days the show would be opening on Broadway and everyone was starting to feel the pressure. Especially Rachel. This wasn't just a Broadway show. This was her big comeback after being off of the stage for a year and a half while she was getting pregnant and then having Gabe. Not that she regretted it. No that child was her entire life, and a perfect representation of her and Santiago's marriage. Still she was more than a little anxious to get back on the stage.

Speaking of Santiago she frowned when she heard his ring tone blaring out of her duffel bag. After shooting a quick glance at the director who was going over lines with her cast mate she dug her phone out of her bag and quickly accepted the call.

"Hey Baby," she said as she walked behind the curtains for some privacy.

"Oh now I'm baby? I feel special," came the teasing voice of Kurt.

"Oh haha. How can I help you Mr. Hummel," Rachel said rolling her eyes and leaning against a wall.

"Okay," Kurt said, his voice dropping to a serious tone. "Santiago has got one hell of a migraine."

"Oh no," Rachel sighed, her brow furrowing as she shook her head. Santiago's migraines weren't just minor pains. They were completely debilitating leaving the man unable to do anything but lay in a dark room and try to stay has still as possible, a horrid side affect of the testosterone he took monthly and a genetic hand me down from his mother.

"Oh yes," Kurt sighed obviously sympathizing. "I came over to drop over some designs for you dress and San looked like the living dead."

"Crap," Rachel murmered walking back onto the stage and picking immediately picking up her duffel bag. "Hold on Kurt," she said before muffling the phone and quickly telling the director she had a family emergency but would be there tomorrow.

In less than twenty minutes the starlet was bursting into her apartment and smiling weakly at her best friend who had seemingly already packed an overnight bag for his god son. "You go take care of your man," he said picking up the baby and sliding him into the car seat.

"Thank you Kurt," Rachel said hugging the designer to her chest and sighing.

"I have to say Rachel, despite all of the crap that went down in high school Santiago is the best possible choice for you. I came in and it looked like he wanted to drop dead but he was still feeding and cooing at Gabe like he wasn't screaming in his ear." Kurt said into the brunette's ear before releasing her and slipping out of the apartment.

After running a hand through her tousled hair Rachel immediately went into action. First she headed straight for the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower to a setting so hot it could probably cook a steak. After plugging in the nightlight in the bathroom she closed the door that separate the hall from the living room turning the area an almost night like dark.

As quietly as possible she opened their bedroom door and was unsurprised to see Santiago laying in the middle of the bed stroking his temples. "Baby come on," Rachel whispered softly coaxing him off of the bed and leading him into the bathroom. Gently the woman pulled his sweaty wife beater off of him and took the smallest of seconds to inspect the fading scars from his top surgery.

After that she turned away and a second later she heard the sound of his boxers and harness hit the ground with a soft thump before he slid open the shower door and disappeared into the steam.

Wordlessly the diva made her way back into the kitchen and filled up a bucket with ice water and sunk four wash cloths in it. After that she walked back into their bedroom and plugged in another night light so she could see as she rearranged the pillows and turned the A.C. down to the lowest setting she could get it to.

After that it was only a twenty minute wait before Santiago carefully walked back into the bedroom, his eyes closed tightly against the faint light the nightlight gave off.

After giving the man a prescription strength ibuprofen and gently laying his head in her lap so she could massage his temples and change out the cold washrag she had placed on the back of his neck she sat back. The next several hours she knew she would be repeating this until the migraine passed but she didn't care. There was no where Rachel would rather be.


End file.
